


[podfic] possession is nine-tenths of the law

by Readbyanalise010, reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Collaboration, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Kili doesn't think he's possessive of his brother. Fili sets him straight."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] possession is nine-tenths of the law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [possession is nine-tenths of the law](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15720) by sospes. 



**Title: possession is nine-tenths of the law (version one)**  
  
 **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:**  sibling incest

 **Length:**  00:01:50  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_possession%20is%20nine-tenths%20of%20the%20law_%20VERSION%201.mp3)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 

 

 

**Title: possession is nine-tenths of the law (version two)**  
  
 **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:**  sibling incest

 **Length:**  00:01:50  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_possession%20is%20nine-tenths%20of%20the%20law_%20VERSION%202.mp3)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 


End file.
